


Wet

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Small Penis, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky tries and fails to explore a kink alone.





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> This could be seen as Rape / Noncon but personally I don't see it as that.

Feeling the pressure of his bladder pressing against the inside of his jeans, Bucky moaned, felt his cock jump. He had been waiting weeks to do this, Steve hated leaving him on his own, thought that he couldn't be trusted, that he'd have a breakdown, kill someone, maybe even himself.

So yeah, getting some well needed and deserved alone time was difficult, Steve didn't like it if he was in the shower for longer than fifteen minutes, let alone being left alone for longer that completely necessary. 

Bucky shifted where he stood and walked into his and Steve's shared bathroom, removed his shirt and Jeans. He didn't want them to get wet, Steve would be suspicious of Bucky wearing different clothes.

He took a look at himself in the mirror. He took in the metal arm, the scars around his shoulder, oh so sensitive. He took in his stomach, which was slightly bulged where his full bladder was pressing. 

Then he took in the bulge in his boxers, he removed them now, no need for unnecessary mess, he would do this efficiently. He looked at his cock, fully erect, even though he had watched tons of porn, (amazing technology Stark!) his cock was very small compared to any of the actors on the computer that he'd seen, a lot smaller than Steve.

His dick was approximately four inches, fully erect, he liked the way he could fit the whole thing in one hand, he also loved the way Steve blushed when he caught him jerking off that one time, the way he stood in the doorway, eyes glued to Bucky's hand, pulling at his small cock, Bucky could practically smell how turned on Steve was. He listened to Steve jerking off in the bathroom when he thought Bucky was asleep. He was hard until he eventually did fall asleep.

But Bucky had wanted to do this for weeks, and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity...

"Bucky!" 

Fuck, shit, that was Steve. Steve who wasn't supposed to be back! Bucky rammed his clothes back on and waddled into the kitchen where Steve was stood. He was still rock hard and in serious need to take a piss. 

"Change of plan, I'm staying here now, Sam was called away on SHELID business." Steve said cheerily.

Why the fuck did God hate Bucky Barnes? Well, apart from the fact that he killed hundreds of people, but Steve said that it wasn't his fault, so he believes it. 

"Bucky are you alright, you look like your gonna cry" Steve asked, his voice laced with concern.

"I-" Bucky said 

Then it happened, he felt the warmth of his piss flowing down his legs and hitting the laminate floor, Steve looked down at Bucky's crotch and saw the wet patch that was rapidly spreading across the front of his jeans, Bucky was done for now, he couldn't hold back the moan that slipped past his lips, or that of his erection. Steve turned red as a tomato. His mouth was open and his cheeks were flushed. 

"For fuck sake. Why the hell do bad things always happen to me?" Bucky said, close to tears.

"Bucky, hey, if this is something you like then, that's okay, just, I'm going to get a towel to clean the floor, you go get changed" he said, still red faced, gestures towards the door and walks away as humanly possible. 

"Fuck it" Bucky thinks as he yanks his jeans and boxers down and wraps his hand around his rock hard prick, he hears Steve stop at the doorway, but he doesn't stop, he needs to come, right fucking now, so Bucky, the idiot he is turns round and walks over to Steve, still jerking his dick, he can see the outline of Steve's erect cock though his joggers.

He can feel himself getting close, he aims his dick at Steve's crotch and comes, the look on Steve's face as he watches his best friend come on him, is amazing, he looked blessed out, like Bucky's come was the best thing in the world.

Bucky still really needed to piss and couldn't stop, Steve shocked him by smirking and sinking to his knees and letting Bucky piss all over him, well, everywhere apart from his mouth, Steve looked beautiful.

"Steve, fuck babydoll you look beautiful." Bucky choked out the words looking at his best friend kneeling on the floor covered in come and piss. 

Bucky was the first to come back to himself, then quickly after, Steve. They looked at each other and said nothing as Bucky slinked into the bathroom and Steve began to clean the floor.

When Bucky was done with his shower he came out and was greeted by Steve stroking his thick cock on the sofa.

"I never got to come." Was all he said and smirked at Bucky. Bucky shook his head and with a small smile, walked to his room, and climbed into bed.

"This fucker is going to be the death of me" Bucky muttered to himself, smiling. 

At least they would both be able to sleep tonight.


End file.
